I Knew
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: Sequal to Who knew  Dawn and Paul's daughter is now 7 and when Mom and Dad start fighting she finds old 'friends' of her parents to help them. Summary suckss... sorry Egoshipping, Ikarishipping, Advanceshipping and slight OCxOC
1. Look Who's Here

**I have learned that you can do different writing types on fan-fiction :D I have to say that I enjoy it so I think that I will start to make it so that this is when I'm saying like an author's note! Oh just kdding... It didn't show up... ):**

**Angel: Getting to the point for Serenity,**

**Ashlynn: She doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Mitchell: And Angel is a Meanie! *Smirkss***

* * *

><p><em>Kaylin: 7 Angel: 6 Mitchell: 6 Ashlynn: 4 Travis: 3 (Kaylin is older than them by months. Ashlynn is older by months.)<em>

"That is really mature, Paul!" You just had to do that in front of Kaylin didn't you?" My mommy yelled. I cringed. I didn't like it when she and daddy fought. It scared me. I was afraid one of us was going to get hurt.

"Because I took a shot of whisky?" My dad yelled back at my mom. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "She doesn't even know what it is! She isn't going to drink it at this young of an age. I already told her this is only for adults!"

My mom just looked at my daddy. Her stared back at her. "When did you do that?" She asked surprised. I still remember when daddy had told me that

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm sorry that grandma came and started saying mean things about mommy today baby." Daddy gave me a hug and I smiled._

"_It's fine. She just doesn't know mommy well enough!" My smile grew largely and my daddy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the top of our silver fridge. "What's that daddy?" I asked him as he poured a very small amount into a very small glass that was thin._

"_It's something that only adults can drink." He took a small sip. "Some bad teenagers and older kids drink it but you better be good and not do that!" I nodded._

"_I won't! I'll be a good role model for my little brother!" I smiled and my daddy rubbed my hair and smiled back at me largely._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Was that when Travis and I had gone to see Ash, May, Brock, Suzie, Gary and Misty?" my dad nodded. "I'll sleep in the living room tonight."

"No!" I yelled and I felt tears streaming down my face. My mom and dad looked at me surprised. "I want you guys to be like Angel, Mitchell, Ashlynn, and Miles' mommies and daddies." I felt tears run down my face faster.

My dad's eyes got wide and he ran over to me. He picked me up and held me in his arms. "Baby, your mom and I love each other very much. You know Uncle Ash and Aunty May fight too. So do Uncle Gary and Aunt Misty. It's a thing that mommies and daddies do. It's like how you and Travis fight." He smiled at me and I sniffled and nodded.

"We both love you, Kaylin. You have to remember that." My mom smiled at me and I nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen and yawned. I saw my mom's cell phone on the table and smirked largley. I looked at the clock before I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open. 9:08. Uncle Ash should be up, I mean he is a gym leader. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see my little brother, Travis yawning and rubbing his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing, Kaylin?" he asked and turned his head to the side.

I smiled and showed him mommy's phone. "I'm going to call Uncle Ash, Uncle Gary, Aunt May, and Aunt Misty."

"Why?" his eyes widened with joy.

"Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot and I don't like it. Ashlynn and Angel never talk about how their parents fight, so I'm going to call them and ask them to come down for a visit." Tavis nodded and I flipped open my mom's phone. I hit a botton and it sent me to contacts. I smiled and tried to remember everything I did when I had called Daddy on my mommy's phone. I saw the name _Ash_ at the top and hit the send botton. I put the phone to my ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a scary voice asked. My eyes went wide.

"U-Un-Unc-Uncle A-As-Ash?" I stuttered in fear.

"Kaylin?"

"That's me." I stated.

"Why are you calling me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I really want you guys to come to Sinnoh and visit us!" I whinned.

"Awe. We miss you too but I don't know when we can make it up there." he said.

"But- I really miss you guys. " I sniffed and I heard a small groan.e

"I can talk to Aunty May."

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Ashh!"

"Your welcome. See you soon Kaylin."

I hung up the phone and smiled. "Are they coming?"

"He's going to talk to Aunty May and she will _defintaly_ say yes!"

"YAY!" Travis said loudly.

"Shh! I'm going to call Uncle Gary now!" I found the name _Gary_ in my mommy's phone.

"Hello?" I heard.

"UNCLE GARY!" I smiled.

"Hey Kay!"

"I miss you so much! I think you and Aunt Misty should come and visit!"

"I think we may have to. Do your mom and dad have anything planned this weekend?"

"No. We are on fall break from school!"

"I think I may have to get May and Ash to come up too."

"Yay!"

"We will all come up this weekend and stay for fall break then alright?"

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. Have a good day Kay!"

"I will! You too Uncle Gary!" I hung up the phone and punched the air happily. I closed my mommy's phone and put it right where I cound it and then turned on the TV and jumped on the couch with Travis.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and I smiled largley. My mom looked to my dad who shrugged.<p>

"Who could that be?" my mom walked over to the door and opened it and was very surprised when she opened it to see Uncle Gary, Aunt Misty, Miles, Little Spencer, Uncle Ash, Aunt May, Angel, Mitchell, and Ashlynn.

"Oh shit." my dad said and Travis gasped.

"That's a bad word daddy!"

"Yeah _daddy." _Gary said in a funny voice.

"That's a b ad word." Ash smirked at my daddy and Misty and May smiled and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>So That was the first chapter... Sorry it was so short.<strong>

**Angel:She has been too busy working on One Million People and I Chose you!**

**Ashlynn: She is going to upload more chapters of this story though so there is no need to fear.**

**Mitchell: Please Read and Review and remember LoveIsTheWay(Serenity) doesn't own Pokemon and she hopes you enjoy the story!**


	2. Friends or Rivals

**Yoo! I am trying to get at least three chapter up for I knew, but I don't know if that will work. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Ashlynn: She doesn't own Pokemon!  
>Mitchell: I wish she did though!<br>Angel: Please read and review!  
>Ashlynn, Angel, Mitchell: We hope you enjoy!<br>….**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My dad snapped at Ash and Gary, who just laughed.

"Hey, Dawn!" I saw Misty and May hug my mom and start chatting but I couldn't hear what was being said.

"Hey Angel" I heard Miles say to Angel. "I haven't seen you since we all went to Professor Oaks' office with our dads."

"I know." Angel smiled at him and blushed. "Me and Mitchell have already starting planning our journey."

"I hope all three of us can travel together!" Miles said happily.

"What about me?" Ashlynn said quietly. Miles pinched her cheek and she glared at him.

"We would love to have you travel with us!" Mitchell said and pulled his little sister into a hug. Angel giggled and Miles nodded. I glared slightly at how happy all of them were. None of them had even noticed me or Travis.

"Boo!" I heard Gary's voice.

"Ahh!" I screamed and I acted scared to get attention from Miles and Mitchell. Everyone turned and looked at me and Gary started to tickle me. I giggled and then I heard my mom's voice.

"Leave my daughter alone, Gary!" My mom snapped.

"Fine!" Gary stopped tickling me and walked over to Misty and kissed her cheek.

"Eew" Travis and I said in unison and Angel, Ashlynn, Miles and Mitchell raised their eyebrows at us. "What?" I asked rudely and saw my dad shoot me a look.

"Nothing." Angel snapped at me. I saw Ashlynn whisper something to Miles who nodded and whispered something back to them.

"Why don't all the kids go into Travis and Kaylin's room?" I heard my mom say and we were all pushed in to my room.

"So, what should we do?" Travis asked as we walked into the room. He smiled at Ashlynn who just looked at him.

"I have no idea." Miles said and shrugged.

"We can watch TV?" I said.

"Sounds great." Angel said evilly to me. She sat next Mitchell and Miles and Ashlynn sat in front of her feet. I glared at Angel. "What are you glaring at?" she snapped at me evilly.

I stood still and just looked at the four of them. None of them said anything they all just looked at Angel and I. "I'm looking at you!"

Angel stood up and got closer to me. "Say what you have to say or do something."

I looked at her and then let out a breath. "I don't have anything to say to you, your brother, your sister, or your boyfriend. I'm going out there." I snapped at the black haired girl and then stomped out of my own room.

"I think Kaylin only called you guys because she thinks that we have been fighting a lot. She even said something about how you guys never fight." I heard a sniffle come from my mother.

"So why would we come?" I heard Misty say.

"Maybe so you guys could help our relationship..?" I heard my father say. I sniffled a little bit and I heard my door open. I looked to see Miles walking towards me. He motioned towards the bathroom silently and I followed him as he walked over there.

"Just so you know, I am not Angel's boyfriend!" he snapped at me.

"But you have a crush on her." I said sadly knowing it was true. He didn't say anything so I did. "I'm going to go talk to my parents. Go have fun with your best friend and the girl that you like." I opened the door and stomped out.

"Hey Kaylin." I heard May say and she smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled at her and sat down on the floor by my mother's leg.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" My dad asked me.

"Can we get pizza?" I asked happily.

"That sounds great!" Ash said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm very hungry."

All of the adults laughed and I was slightly lost with whatever was funny to the six of them. "What is so funny?"

"When any of us had gone and travelled with Ash, he always complained about how hungry he was and when he would eat none of us would have any other things to eat." May said and they all laughed again.

I started to giggle because I could see how that was funny. "That sounds terrible."

"It was!" My mom said in between laughs. I smiled at the laughing adults and was happy that at least all of them could be happy.


	3. Would it be?

**Okay guys, I lied. I only got up one chapter because I forgot that I didn't type up this chapter. So here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ashlynn: Please review!  
>Mitchell: Serenity doesn't own Pokémon either!<br>….**

_Angel's POV_

Kaylin and I had never been friends. I have always remembered it that way. I sat thinking one day about why we weren't friends. I always thought that maybe as we got older we would become the best of friends and Ashlynn, Kaylin and I would travel together while Mitchell, Miles and maybe even Travis would travel together and we would all meet up and we would all travel together as best friends but it was proven today, that that was never going to happen.

"Ow!" Ashlynn yelped and pulled her head up quickly. "You're pulling on my hair too hard."

"Sorry…" I rubbed the top of her head and smiled. She smiled back at me and her head was back, lying on my calves. I ran my fingers through her hair and looked up to the door as Miles walked in. I smiled at him and he didn't look at me. He sat next to my brother and Travis and his eyes were stuck on the TV like my mom during a contest or my dad during a gym tournament. He would be stuck at the gym when they were on though.

_(Flashback)_

_I stared at the TV with my mother. We were both mesmerized by the beauty. _

"_MOVE!" My dad yelled as he walked into the door._

"_Yeah! Dad's here and he is going to let em watch the Trainer's Tournament!" Mitchell punched the air and jumped with a large smile on his face._

"_That is right my son. Now enough with the contest! It is the man's time on the TV."_

"_No!" I yelled._

"_Yes!" Mitchell yelled._

"_Mitchell its not nice to yell at your sister my mom said._

"_Angel was yelling at him too though." My dad said wagging a finger at my mom._

"_Ash Ketchum put that finger down!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_You can sleep on the couch tonight and maybe then you can watch your precious tournament!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Change it back!" I heard Mitchell snap.

"No! I want to see the contest!" Ashlynn whimpered scared of Mitchell's yells.

"Awe! She's scared Mitch! Be nice.." Miles walked closer.

"Guys!" I heard Gary yell.

"What?" we all said in unison.

"Let's go get pizza!"

…

"Mmm" My dad mumbled.

"This pizza is sooo good." Kaylin smiled at the adults and I rolled my eyes. She was such a spoiled brat. I hate her. I'm glad we aren't friends; I'm glad we never were.

"I agree! What do you think Ashlynn?" Travis smiled at Ashlynn.

"It's pretty good. What do you think Miles?" Ashlynn passed the question as I stared at my pizza. It looked all oily and hard.

"I've had a lot better. What do you think Mitch?" Miles looked to my brother who sat next to me and stared at his pizza.

"It looks a little too greasy for me…" He said and we both looked down. We both had taken one bite from our pizza. I giggled quietly as I saw a face that my mom made as she took a bite.

I heard my stomach growl and I looked down. "I'm going to the bathroom…" I got up and walked away. Tears from the anger filled my eyes but I blinked them away.

I watched Angel walk away. I looked down at her pizza and saw that it only had one bite out of it. Well maybe she wasn't hungry. I mean this pizza is the best!

I heard my mom giggle and I looked over to the adults. She was talking with Angel's mom who also giggled while all the other adults looked confused. I noticed that my dad had some-what of a frown. He slowly ate his pizza and watched as everyone else enjoyed themselves. "Daddy…?" I whispered and tugged on his shirt. He smiled at me and then watched the rest of adults again.


End file.
